


I Built a Friend

by sodakooh



Series: Jaspvid Stuff! [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android! AU, I was inspired by the song "I Built a Friend", Jasper doesn't grow by the way, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, eventual angst, is that too much to ask?, its a gr9 song, jasper just wants to make david happy, you should take a listen ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakooh/pseuds/sodakooh
Summary: There was a redhead in front of Him--freckles everywhere, and a glittering look in his emerald eyes."You did it, David! He works"David. So that was his name."What are you going to name him?""Jasper! Jasper suits him!"Jasper. So that was his name.☹ ☹ ☹An AU where Jasper is an android built by David and his father. David didn't know, however, that with Jasper came a lot of other threats, but Jasper was determined to give his existence worth and purpose.He did everything for David.He always did his best.





	I Built a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> He's... awake?
> 
> What is this feeling?

How could He explain the feeling?

There was nothing, and then everything.

Almost as if He had been in a dreamless sleep.

 

“That’s it, David! You got it!”

 

Who was that voice? Who was David? Why was it muffled?

 

Strenuously, His blue eyes opened, blinking hard. There was a red-headed man standing with a proud grin, and then the same red-headed man, but smaller, standing with some sort of weapon--tool?--in his hand.

No, wait, this was a different person. The smaller one had dots everywhere on his face, and bit of fluid smudged on his right cheek. Was that oil?

“Dad! Dad, it’s looking at me!” the smaller boy chirped excitedly. He put down the tool in his hand, then went back to gaping at Him.

He opened His mouth, then closed it again. What a strange feeling. “H… Hello,” He said with much effort.

The young boy--presumably David--gasped. “Dad! Dad, it works! He’s talking!”

He’s talking. Was that good? David seemed excited about it.

He was doing a good job, right?

He noticed a smile on the young boy’s face, along with the older young-boy--Dad--and He found Himself thinking if He should try it.

Forcefully, He stretched out His lips and smiled, flashing His teeth. It seemed to please David, and he smiled back ten times wider.

“David,” Dad said, “you know you have to name him.”

Name? Oh, name! David is the young boy’s name, and Dad was the older one’s name!

He was getting a name?

David ran a hand over his head. “Oh gosh, I forgot!” he said, then flashed Him an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry! Let’s see…”

He looked at David with a confused expression. “What are you going to name me, David?” He asked, tilting his head a little bit with a mechanic whirr.

David giggled at the question. “Hmm… You know what? I’ll call you Jasper!”

Jasper. He had a name.

Jasper.

 

Jasper smiled, creating dimples in his cheeks--a feature that David was keen on imputing. “That’s… great!” he said, taking a moment to figure out the right word to use. It seemed like he made a good choice because David laughed at it.

Jasper liked David’s laugh. He wanted to keep it in his mind.

“Okay, Jasper! Can you stand up?” David asked, backing away slightly. He still wore a look of excitement, which made Jasper feel like he had to be able to stand. If he couldn’t do it right away, he was afraid David would be sad.

Jasper didn’t want to see a sad David.

With furrowed brows, Jasper slowly pushed himself off of the table he had been sitting on. His bare feet could feel the cold sensation of the tiles, which made a small smile appear on his face. That smile quickly disappeared, though, as soon as all of Jasper’s weight was on his two feet, causing him to stumble and fall to his knees.

“Oh no, Jasper! Are you okay?” David asked, rushing up to the being with a scared look.

Jasper nodded. The fall… hurt. It hurt his knees, but it hurt Jasper’s heart more.

He needed to stand. He needed to walk.

He needed to do it for David.

With another few mechanical whirrs, Jasper held his arms out and slowly got to his feet again. A few strange clanks and clicks were heard as Jasper moved his legs, which made another worried expression cross David’s face.

“Oh no… Dad, did I do something wrong?” David asked, looking back up at Dad.

Dad shook his head, placing a hand on the small boy’s shoulder. “No, David. Don’t worry,” he began tenderly. “Jasper is just getting used to his body. It will take some time.”

Body. Jasper liked his body; at his current height, he was about as tall as David, maybe taller. He reached up to feel the top of his head, carefully toying with the greenish-blond, soft locks. Jasper then looked down at his body, examining the clothes he wore. He had on some kind of black t-shirt with a spaceship design in vibrant, neon colours and a pair of navy-blue shorts.

Interesting.

 

Jasper was swinging his right leg back and forth, getting used to the odd sensation. Once he felt satisfied, Jasper put his foot down, a few centimetres in front of the other one.

Then he did the same with the right foot, this time a few more. With each step Jasper took, he felt himself getting more and more used to the motion.

That is, until David jumped up behind him and hugged him.

With a small shout, Jasper and David tumbled onto the ground, Jasper landing on his stomach and David on his back.

“I’m so sorry, Jasper! Are you okay? Here, let me help--”

David was stopped mid-sentence by a sound. A sound that made the tears in his eyes go away, and made a wide smile appear on his lips.

Jasper was laughing.

“Don’t apologize. I’m okay,” Jasper said once he managed to recollect himself enough to speak again. He felt David get off of his back, and so Jasper stood up once again--this time with less wobbling.

Jasper couldn’t help but smile again. David was happy, and that made _him_ happy.

To Jasper, nothing else mattered.

Dad took a deep breath from where he was standing. “Well, I should get started on dinner. David, mind going to get the box of pasta from downstairs?” Dad asked, which Jasper was confused by.

Pasta? In a box?

All that Jasper kept seeing was the plate of different kinds of pasta on dishes.

Strange.

David didn’t seem phased by the request, however, and nodded in agreement. “Sure thing, Dad!” he answered, before running out of the room.

Dad turned to Jasper and held out his hand. “I never got to introduce myself. My name is Richard Greenwood,” he said.

Oh. So he _wasn’t_ named Dad?

Jasper understood what Richard was doing, so he took his hand and shook it, a few gears clicking as he did so. “It’s nice to meet you!”

Richard walked over to a couch nearby and sat down. He patted the seat next to him, and Jasper followed. Jasper looked at Richard with a confused expression.

“Is there… something I can help you with?” Jasper asked.

Richard let out a soft and short chuckle. “Hm. Even expresses concern…” he mumbled before saying, “My son—David—he and I built you.”

Jasper nodded slowly. He hadn’t really thought about what he was, but now that Richard was bringing up the topic, Jasper found that he had a lot of questions in his mind.

“Jasper, you’re a robot—an… an android. You’re very special, okay? I want you to understand that,” Richard said. “I programmed you to have feelings, and be able to do things almost exactly like a human.”

Jasper simply nodded.

“I… I want you to protect David. I want you to keep him safe and sound. Can you do that for me?”

Another small head nod, followed by a, “yes.”

Richard went into his pocket, pulling out a miniature, circular disc. Jasper examined it briefly, soft whirring sounds coming from his eyes as they observed. “Jasper, I’m going to install something in you. Don’t show David this unless something bad happens to me, okay?”

Jasper nodded for a third time. “Okay,” he affirmed vocally.

Richard made a motion with his hands, then said, “come closer and lift your shirt.” Jasper complied, and he felt Richard doing something on his back. An amount of pressure was applied to an area, then he heard a pop. With a mildly panicked expression, Jasper flinched.

“No, no, it’s okay, Jasper. This is just where data is stored,” he soothed, and Jasper seemed to have calmed down. “And… if you were human, your heart would be right there.”

Richard tapped the left side of Jasper’s chest, causing Jasper to smile. “Oh… so your heart and David’s heart are there, too, right?”

Richard chuckled. “Very good, Jasper. Even though you don’t have a heart like we do,” he began, doing whatever he needed to out of Jasper’s line of sight, “I always believed that anything that can feel emotions has a soul.”

Jasper felt another amount of pressure on his back, and there was a small click. “So… I have a soul?”

Richard nodded. “Yes. And your soul is what makes you so special.”

The man’s words warmed Jasper’s metaphoric heart. Somehow, he felt… comfortable.

Happy, even.

Was that strange?

“Thank you, Richard…” Jasper said, a soft expression on his face.

With that, Jasper watched as Richard stood up. Jasper pulled down his shirt as Richard looked at him with a kind gaze.

“Well, let’s go. We’ve got a meal to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> #DoItForDavid


End file.
